Brothers
by Sazman
Summary: When all hope is lost, what remains? R63 re-enacting of Another Story. A little help with the names here Sayato Sayaka Kyou Kyouko Sami Mami Hitoshi Hitomi


"You can't go in there, Kyou! That's madness!"

"D'ya thin' ah dun know tha' 'lready, Sami?! Let go o' me, dammit! 've gotta save Sayato! 's ma fault he's like that!" It all happened a few hours ago. Kyou had been tracking Sayato down after he saved him from the threat that was Homura. Catching up with the bluenet at the train station, the lancer nonchalantly opened a can of chips to calmly discuss over what happened. However, Sayato's mind was already corrupted by Hitoshi's move and the fact he felt betrayed by everyone he trusted. The Soul Gem exploded after the first tear was shed, leaving no occasion for the remaining Puer Magi to do anything.

"Kyou, listen to me. There was nothing you could have done. We're all responsible. Especially me. I swore I'd always be there for both of you, but I can't keep my promise. Sayato turned into this, but I won't let you do the same. I won't be the final survivor, Kyou. I want you to be, you have the strongest mind of us all, you're the more capable." Without looking back, Sami's ribbons tied Kyou so he couldn't do anything. The barrier trembled as the blond crossed it, accompanied by the red-haired teen's cries of protest and fear for his friend.

"Hmm? Why do I feel like everyone is in danger…?" The pinket whispered, coming back home as he didn't see Sami or Sayato at all this day at school. However, he quickly was stopped by Homura, who thought it would be best to intervene. "Madoka. Sayato, Sami, and Kyou… They're all doomed to fall. I'm sorry." Homura's revelation came like a ton crushing the smallest of the five, as he rushed to Homura and grabbed his collar. "No, that's a joke, right? Sayato is strong, and so is Sami! They'll have no trouble defeating warlocks together!" He objected, before the ravenet pushed him away. "They're not fighting against warlocks this time, Madoka. They're fighting against themselves."

"Ah… And me who thought I had a strong enough mind to end you, but in the end… Maybe Kyou should have followed me…" The blond thought, as the wheels kept on rolling around, managing to knock Sami's head and more than likely make him lose consciousness. But he wouldn't show to the world his weak side. Using the ribbons to send the wheels back at the warlock, he felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Kyou, you never learn, do you?" The lancer smirked, summoning his giants spears which all pointed to Oktavia. "Ta me, it look like yer in big trouble. Stop bein' so protective o' me already an' allow me ta fight!"

"Against themselves…? You don't mean… There's a problem?" The pinket gulped. Did something wrong separated the three good friends already, so that they were fighting…? "Madoka. Sayato… is dead." That had the effect of a bomb against the poor Kaname. Falling to his knees and looking to the ground, he didn't realize the vague gesture of Homura to comfort him. "I've got to find them. Now. Please, Homura!"

"Ah… Guess we're too weak, right?" Kyou smiled, blood dripping off his mouth as he receptioned himself onto some ribbons his partner set there to stop his fall. "I guess so, Kyou. But at least we'll remain the three of us together, right?" Kyou nodded, summoning another gigantic spear to go all out as he took his Soul Gem out. "For 'ternity, Sami. C'mon now, le's close th' damn barrier down b'fore it hurt anybody else." Sami let out a last sigh before jumping next to the red-haired. "You know you won't get anymore sweets, right?" The blond teased, readying his gun to shoot the other's Soul Gem to blow up the warlock for good. "Ah… Dun make me regret it, Sami. But yeah, it's over." The red stone was thrown out now. As Sami shoot it and ignited the explosion, the two orphans shared a last smile before being blown off alongside the warlock that once was Sayaka. As Madoka and Homura arrived to its barrier, it just disappeared. But there was one thing the two remaining teens swore they heard. It was one final breathe, delivered by two different persons. It said, "Brothers."


End file.
